Moonlights Essence
by A Shot of Amber
Summary: Her hand touched the pale blue china, feeling the ice cold that penetrated the very bones of her hands...


Moonlight's Essence  
By Essence  
'  
This story is based off a little bit from the novel "Great Expectations" It's a little dark and kind off diffrent but it's also quite sad. Please read and review with what you think, Thank you.  
  
Moonlight's Essence  
By Essence  
  
The dinner was good, soup followed by so many dishes one after the other coming to me. I ate them all alone in blue room cast under shadows, the moonlight dancing on the floor.  
It was night time now, my only compainions being the shadows, maids stole in softly replacing my dish of food and taking away the old one. I never gave heed to notice their pressence. I did not care for people whom I did not know, I only cared for myself they were not there I only spoke to myself.  
  
The door closed softly behind the last girl and I really was alone, in front of me a fluffy piece of cake sat on the table a silver fork next to it. That was all, the table stood empty covered by a white cloth, no candles to give light. I hated the light, in my world the shadows ruled forever, it was always the same time, everything was always cast in shadows. It was how I liked it, the blues beckoning the whites and fading into the softest of blacks in the corners of the room.  
The only light I ever allowed was the moon, and tonight it shone full stars twinkling around it. Everynight the moon shown full, for has long has I could remeber there was a full moon and room full of shadows.  
  
I was not hungry now so I stood up leaving the cake and walked about the room. Touching objects has I went, a white glove, a painted vase, a small picture of two people but I never saw their face in the picture. It was always too dark to see them even in the direct moonlight, this picture seemed like a key to me. I seemed to remeber it but then something would happen and I would forget. It never mattered much has I always went on to another task, arranging hothouse flowers, sitting on the coupe or just watching the stars.   
There was no need to do anything in my world, I was content to just sit and reflect on everything.  
  
But nothing ever happened. Night after night it was the same, the clocks never chimed and the moon never went down. There had been a time before when I could remeber daylight and...  
My mind felt fuzzy and I couldn't remeber, I fell to my knees on the cool marble floor one hand resting feeling it's smoothness. I could still feel everything but I couldn't rember it all, remeber where I was, why I layed down on my bed and cried away so many hours. To feel the heat of the sun, and to remeber his face.  
My head began to hurt I held my skull in between both hands trying to crush the pain, my vision blinding white before going dark.  
  
When I opened them again I was standing in the middle of the room, facing the glass doors, their white curtains hanging still just brushing the floor. Near to it a chair drapped with a dusty white gown, aged orange petals strewn about it. On the other side, my bed drapped in white tulle and lace pillows so carefully placed and a boquet of white roses on top of it.  
I took in these sights and walked forward, my lace gown dragging on the ground reaching up around my body from it's drapping skirt and long sleeves to clasp my throat. Being my only decoration, a silver ring on my third finger and a small necklace with the charms of a star and moon on it.   
  
Reaching out, I took ahold of the polished brass handles of the doors and opened them, slowly without making a sound. The wind instanly blew in, wrapping it's embrace around me and pulling back my curled hair. I let go of the doors and closed my eyes feeling the wind has I did every night then stepping forward into the silvery moonlight.   
Away in the distance the land glowed with darkness, a silver river, black mountions touching a velvet blue sky, white stars and the full moon shining upon it all. I rested my hands on the balcony rail and looked out over this, my skin feeling the coolness of the breeze. I stayed this way for quite awhile standing still and looking over the land.  
  
Presently there were footsteps behind me, the only sounds I ever heard in my world. I didn't turn around until the door creaked open and light spilled into my world, golden light of the sun casting out the shadows. I turned around to face the light, the rail pressing into my back.  
He was the same has I rembered, black hair falling over his forehead, storm colored eyes. So tall and handsome, a small smile on his face he came forward, a path of sunlight at his feet. I wanted to run forward and meet him in the light, but something kept me back and I could only watch him come forward. The path ended at the doors of the balcony cutting into moonlight and a swirl of lace from my skirts.   
One hand rose fingers outstretched waiting for me to slip my hand into his but I knew something would come and it did. He stopped at the balcony doors, just stood there looking at me, smiling that handsome smile of his then he stepped forward. Out of the sunlight into the moonlight and... disappered.  
  
I sat up on the bed, I must have been carried here when I fell asleep, the cake was gone from the table and the moon still shone. I looked to the clock for the time but it was the same has always 10:24. I slipped off the bed smoothing out my skirts and walking towards the door to my room, reaching one hand out to grasp the knob but something stopped me and my hand froze in mid air.   
My mind couldn't function, I couldn't remeber why I was reaching for the door so I turned away and sat down on the coupe. My meal would be coming soon, I was to hungry to think of anything. Yet that vision was so very familar to me, like I had seen it every night, but that was to much to think of and I lay back resting one hand on my stomach and letting the other brush the floor.   
  
Near the coupe, a barren fireplace stood logs charred black from it's last fire and inside in the pile of ashes lay a single white sheet of paper, his words written boldly in black ink.  
Serenity,  
Forever is not mean't to be happiness with you, I regret to say that on this day and time I have left you forever. I have no wish to continue on with this marriage, the ceremonies need be cancelled for I shall not be there,  
Most Formally,  
Endymion  
  
It had been so long ago when I had stood in a world of sunshine, a blushing bride to be my white gown laying near me, scented of orange blossoms when his note was brought in to me.   
I stopped the clock at that time10:24 and layed myself upon the bed, tears not coming to me has I sent the maids to cancel the cermonies. By and by I fell asleep and when I awoke the day was gone replaced by a night that never ends.  
And everynight after I eat, I wander onto the balcony and see the landscape before he walks in, bringing me the sounds of his footsteps and the feel of heat before vanishing before me and once again leaving me alone.  
  
Sadly I can not remeber this now, it was so long ago that I entered my darkened world.  
  
Please read and review or send commets to Saliormoon175@hotmail.com  
  
  



End file.
